Second Chance
by Cyaaz
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan di dalam hidupnya. Dimulai dari kesalahan kecil yang mudah terlupa, hingga kesalahan besar yang meninggalkan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam. Sebuah kesalahan yang mampu membuatmu mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan, kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya...
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hmmm... Okay, Cyaaz hari ini datang dengan Fic GeJe lagi... Sebenernya Cyaaz sempet galau mau publish Fic ini atau nggak, tapi karena dorongan dari **Reinaryuzaki**... Akhirnya Cyaaz publish..._

_Smoga Fic ini bisa menghibur kalian, walaupun sebenernya Fic ini adalah hasil percobaan Cyaaz... Semoga hasilnya nggak sebegitu hancurnya..._

* * *

Warning: Jangan berharap banyak pada Fic ini...

Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan Milik Cyaaz

* * *

**Second Chance**

**"Regret"**

* * *

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang cerah di kota ORB. Langit biru terbentang luas, sama sekali tidak dihiasi awan. Angin segar berhembus dengan lembut, menerbangkan daun-daun pepohonan yang tidak sanggup bertahan di rantingnya. Menerpa wajah serta rambut pirangku yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kota.

Suasana ini… Suasana taman kota ORB yang tenang dan damai seperti ini… Mengingatkanku pada saat aku masih sering datang ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Di saat pikiranku tercemari oleh berbagai permasalahan yang sedang aku hadapi. Di saat hatiku dilanda rasa gelisah dan gundah. Tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favoritku untuk menghapus segala beban pikiran, serta kegelisahan yang aku rasakan.

Akan tetapi… Sejak saat itu, aku enggan untuk menginjakkan kakiku lagi di tempat ini. Tempat yang biasanya memberikan ketenangan, telah berubah menjadi tempat yang membangkitkan rasa penyesalan. Mengingatkanku kembali pada sebuah kenangan yang membuat dadaku sesak dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Sebuah kenangan tentang seseorang yang… Sangat berarti bagiku.

Sudah berapa lama ya? Beberapa bulan? Tidak! Jelas sudah lebih dari itu. Mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun. Padahal sudah selama itu, tapi aku masih belum bisa menghapus kenanganku di hari itu. Hari di mana aku bertemu dengan orang itu di tempat ini. Saat terakhir kalinya mata _amber_-ku bertatapan langsung dengan mata _emerald_-nya.

Aneh, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa aku baru menyadari keindahan sepasang mata _emerald_ itu, di saat aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi? Di saat aku sudah tidak pernah merasakan keberadaan si pemilik mata indah itu di sekitarku.

"Cagalli?" ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku, membuatku langsung menoleh padanya. Ternyata orang itu adalah temanku, seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang bernama Miriallia Haww. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku tersenyum sambil tetap menatap temanku yang baru saja datang menghampiriku. "Tidak, aku juga baru datang, Miri," jawabku. Miri, begitulah aku biasa memanggil sahabat bermata biruku ini.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang?" ajak Miri. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu bangkit dari posisiku. "Iya, iya, ayo berangkat!"

Setelah itu aku dan Miri pergi ke sebuah kawasan pertokoan di sebelah utara kota ORB dengan bis kota, kami berencana untuk berbelanja beberapa barang. Lebih tepatnya, aku menemani Miri untuk membeli beberapa baju dan aksesoris lain. Sekaligus menunjukkan beberapa tempat menarik yang ada di ORB padanya.

Ya, Miri memang bukan berasal dari kota ini. Dia baru pindah ke ORB beberapa bulan yang lalu dan dia masuk di universitas yang sama denganku. Kami mengambil jurusan yang sama, karena itulah kami sering berada di kelas yang sama dan semakin lama menjadi semakin akrab. Miri adalah orang yang baik, periang dan juga ramah. Kepribadiannya yang hangat benar-benar cocok denganku.

"Wah… Jadi ini ya, kawasan pertokoan Akatsuki yang terkenal itu?" Miri terkagum-kagum sambil menatap kawasan pertokoan di hadapan kami. Sebuah kawasan pertokoan yang cukup luas dan selalu ramai dikunjungi. "Keren sekali…"

"Benarkan?" tanyaku yang sekarang berdiri di samping Miri. "Kawasan pertokoan ini memang keren. Kau bisa menemukan barang apa pun di sini."

Miri menoleh padaku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayo kita masuk?" ajaknya.

Tanpa sempat aku menjawab, Miri sudah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Dia menarikku untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kawasan pertokoan. Gadis ini menarikku masuk dan keluar toko, mulai dari toko pakaian, sepatu, aksesoris, buku, dan masih banyak lagi. Kelincahan Miri berbelanja membuatku sempat kewalahan mengikutinya.

Kami sudah berkeliling kawasan pertokoan yang luas ini selama lebih dari tiga jam. Kakiku mulai terasa sakit karena terus mengikuti Miri yang berlarian ke sana kemari. Dia terus berpindah dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya, padahal barang belanjaannya sudah sangat banyak. Rasanya tanganku juga sudah lelah membawakan tas-tas belanjaan Miri yang sudah tidak aku hitung lagi jumlahnya.

"Miri…" panggilku. "Apa kau masih belum selesai?" tanyaku yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Miri yang masih berjalan tegak dengan penuh semangat di depanku, langsung menoleh dan menjawab, "Tentu saja belum! Masih ada toko menarik lainnya yang belum kita kunjungi."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Miri… Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," ujarku dengan nada semelas mungkin.

Miri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, Cagalli... Hanya tersisa beberapa toko lagi di ujung sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu sudut kawasan pertokoan dengan telunjuknya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah lelah… Aku bahkan belum makan dari tadi pagi," ujarku. Yah, memang tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan. Aku takut datang terlambat dan membuat Miri menungguku terlalu lama. Lagipula, aku tidak menyangka kalau Miri bisa segila ini dalam belanja.

Miri mendesah, lalu menutup matanya untuk sesaat. "Ya, sudah. Kau makan duluan saja!" Miri mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk ke suatu tempat dengan telunjuknya. "Kau makan dan tunggu aku di sana ya?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke tempat yang ditunjuk Miri. Ternyata dia menunjuk sebuah _café_ yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Sebuah _café_ minimalis yang bernama "_Mr. Pink."_

Aku sempat terdiam untuk sesaat, sampai akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku. _Café_ itu terkesan terlalu _girlish_ untukku. Hampir semua dekorasi ruangannya berwarna _pink_. Mulai dari meja, kursi, lampu dan lain sebagainya. Semoga saja makanan yang mereka sajikan tidak semuanya berwarna _pink_.

Aku memang bukan tipe gadis yang _girlish_. Aku adalah seorang gadis _tomboy_ yang lebih suka memakai celana daripada rok, apalagi gaun dan semacamnya. Pakaian-pakaian itu membuatku risih dan tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," suara Miri menghentikan pemikiran panjangku. "Tolong bawa ini bersamamu juga ya?" Miri menyerahkan beberapa tas belanjaan yang dibawanya padaku. Tas-tas itu berhasil membuat beban yang aku bawa ditanganku menjadi lebih berat. "Sampai jumpa, Cagalli."

Aku hanya diam terpaku selama beberapa saat sambil menatap kepergian Miri. Setelah itu aku menghela nafas pasrah dan segera beranjak pergi menuju _Mr. Pink_. Begitu aku sampai di sana, aku langsung mengambil tempat terdekat dari pintu. Di sebuah meja bundar yang berpasangan dengan dua buah bangku yang saling berhadapan.

Aku meletakkan semua barang yang aku bawa di bawah meja, lalu segera duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang datang menghampiri tempatku.

"Selamat datang di _Mr_. _Pink_," sapa gadis yang ternyata adalah pelayan dari _café_ ini. Ya ampun, bahkan pelayan _café_ ini rambutnya berwarna _pink_. "Namaku Lacus Clyne. Nona ingin memesan apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil menyerahkan sebuah daftar menu padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu menerima daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan _café_ berwajah cantik itu. Setelah beberapa saat mengamati nama-nama makanan yang disediakan _café_ ini, aku mengangkat wajahku dan berkata, "Aku pesan _Baked Lasagna_ dan _orange juice_."

Gadis bermata biru itu terlihat sedang menuliskan pesananku di buku catatan kecil yang digenggamnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia berkata, "Baiklah, Nona. Pesanan anda akan segera siap."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk merespon, lalu menatap kepergian pelayan _café_ itu. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam serupa dengan dirinya di dekat meja kasir, lalu menyerahkan catatan yang dibawanya pada laki-laki itu. Sesaat kemudian, laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sempat memperhatikan catatan kecil di tangannya itu mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Dia masuk melewati pintu belakang yang sepertinya terhubung dengan dapur _café_ ini.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Dari sini aku bisa melihat tampilan depan dari beberapa toko di sekitar _café_. Aku juga bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan _café_. Mulai dari anak-anak yang datang bersama orang tua mereka, sekelompok remaja yang berjalan sambil tertawa bersama, beberapa orang dewasa dengan seragam kantor sampai beberapa pasang kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan.

Raut wajahku mendadak menjadi lesu, saat aku melihat sepasang kekasih sedang melintas di depan _café_. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang hampir sama dengan rambutku sedang tersenyum manis pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia, mambuatku merasa sedikit iri dan… Menyesali sesuatu.

Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam tadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sempat hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikan cintanya dengan tulus padaku, tapi aku…

"Ini pesanan anda, Nona," suara lembut seorang gadis berhasil menarik perhatianku. Pelayan _café_ berambut _pink_ tadi sekarang sudah berdiri di samping mejaku dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Kemudian dia mulai meletakkan makanan pesananku satu per satu di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati."

Aku tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalaku. Setelah pelayan _café_ itu pergi, aku segera memulai kegiatan makan siangku. Sepotong demi sepotong, aku menghabiskan _Baked Lagsagna_ lezat yang tersaji di mejaku. Aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa lapar di perutku, sekaligus mengurangi rasa sedih di hatiku. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan… Penyesalan.

"Cagalli?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang dari belakang. Suara seseorang yang sudah lama tidak terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku menolehkan wajahku perlahan, sampai mata _amber_-ku menangkap sosok laki-laki yang memanggilku.

_Deg…_

Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang memanggilku. Dia berdiri tidak jauh di belakangku, menatapku dengan mata _emerald_-nya. Mata _emerald_ yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, dengan senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya. Sosoknya yang nyata membuatku hanya bisa membeku menatapnya.

"A-Athrun…" gumamku setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

Laki-laki yang aku panggil namanya tadi langsung mengangguk kecil, lalu dia segera beranjak dan duduk di kursi kosong di hadapanku. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Aku sempat menelan ludahku dengan berat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Iya, sudah tiga tahun lebih," aku memberi jedah selama beberapa detik. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Athrun sambil tetap tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sehat?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ya, sama sepertimu," jawabku. "Oya, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di PLANT? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Athrun menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kuliahku berjalan dengan lancar. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya sibuk dengan tugas akhirku," jawabnya santai. "Aku datang ke ORB karena… Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini. Jadi aku memanfaatkan waktu liburanku untuk datang ke sini bersama beberapa orang temanku."

_Benar juga, sekarang memang sedang musim liburan._

"Pertokoan ini tidak banyak berubah ya?" aku mendengar suara Athrun. Sekarang dia sedang menatap ke luar jendela. "Masih tetap ramai dan sibuk seperti dulu."

"Hm," responku sambil mengangguk kecil.

Memang benar, pertokoan ini tidak banyak berubah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baik suasana, bangunan-bangunan toko dan juga kesibukan orang-orang di sini masih sama seperti dulu. Begitu juga dengan perasaanku, perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga, tapi tidak aku sadari sebelumnya. Seperti yang sering dikatakan orang-orang, terkadang kita baru menyadari nilai dari suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi kita, saat kita kehilangan hal tersebut.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, laki-laki berambut _midnight blue_ ini sempat menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dengan tulus, dia memberikan segenap perhatian dan kasih sayangnya padaku melalui berbagai tindakan. Dia selalu memberiku rangkaian bunga mawar yang indah, membantuku di saat aku kesulitan dan menghiburku saat aku bersedih. Dia selalu ada di sana untukku, selalu...

Tapi apa balasanku atas semua kebaikannya? Aku bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seolah dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya padaku, seolah dia tidak pernah memberikan perhatiannya yang lebih padaku. Aku bersikap seolah-olah, semua yang dilakukan olehnya adalah suatu hal yang tidak ada artinya.

Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa aku bisa sejahat itu padanya. Mungkin karena aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa mempercayai seorang pria dengan begitu mudahnya? Mungkin aku terlalu takut untuk mencintai seseorang? Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri?

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Cagalli," suara Athrun kembali membawaku ke alam nyata, membuatku tersentak dan kembali menatap wajaahnya.

Mata _amber_-ku sekarang menatap lurus ke mata _emerald_-nya. Setelah sekian lama, mata _emerald_ itu masih tetap sama, indah dan bercahaya. Setelah sekian lama, wajah si pemilik sepasang mata _emerald_ itu masih tetap sama, tampan dan mempesona.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan berat. Setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya, dia masih bisa berkata kalau dia senang bisa bertemu lagi denganku? Setelah berulang kali aku mengacuhkan perasaannya. Setelah berulang kali aku menyakitinya. Setelah berulang kali aku…

"Athrun?" panggilku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ya?" responnya.

Aku sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Mungkin inilah saatnya, mungkin inilah saatnya bagiku untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakan sepatah kata yang seharusnya sudah aku utarakan pada laki-laki di hadapanku ini sejak lama. Sepatah kata yang sanggup menggambarkan rasa penyesalanku.

Sekali lagi aku menelan ludahku, bersamaan dengan kesombongan dan harga diriku. Meencoba untuk meraih kesempatan yang tersaji di depan mataku saat ini. Sebuah kesempatan kedua yang mungkin akan dapat memperbaiki semua kesalahanku di masa lalu.

"A-aku…"

"Athrun!" aku dan Athrun tersentak setelah mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba saja memanggil nama Athrun.

Kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berlari kecil memasuki _café_. Gadis itu kemudian menghampiri Athrun dan menepuk bahunya.

"Athrun, kau dari mana saja?" tanya gadis itu. "Kau tahu, aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Athrun tersenyum sambil menatap gadis berambut merah itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut khas miliknya yang dulu biasa ditujukannya padaku.

"Maaf, Meyrin," jawab Athrun. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman lamaku."

_Senyuman itu…_

Aku hanya membeku di tempatku sambil terus menatap kosong ke arah dua orang di hadapanku. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang baru Athrun berikan kepada gadis berambut merah yang ia panggil "Meyrin" dengan suaranya yang lembut… Betapa aku merindukannya, merindukan Athrun yang selalu memberikan senyum serta tatapan yang dipenuhi kelembutan hati dan kasih sayangnya itu.

"Oh, begitu?" suara gadis berambut merah itu berhasil menarik perhatianku. "Perkenalkan, namaku Meyrin Hawke," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Saat itulah aku tersadar dan langsung berdehem. Kemudian aku menyambut tangan gadis itu dan menjawab, "Salam kenal, aku Cagalli Hibiki."

Meyrin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dia menarik tangannya. Keheningan yang terasa canggung sempat tercipta selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya, aku mengintip ke arloji di pergelangan tangan kananku. Lalu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Athrun dan Meyrin.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," kataku sambil mulai membereskan barang-barangku.

"Apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa?" tanya Athrun.

"Aku datang ke sini bersama seorang temanku," jawabku. Aku mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetku untuk membayar makananku. "Aku harus segera menemuinya."

"Oh, begitu ya…" gumam Athrun.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu segera bangkit dari kursiku dan menghampiri meja kasir untuk membayar makan siangku. Setelah itu aku kembali ke mejaku, di mana Athrun masih duduk di sana bersama Meyrin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Athrun," kataku seraya mengambil semua tas belanjaan Miri di bawah meja, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Meyrin. "Kau juga, Meyrin."

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku juga."

"Cagalli?" panggil Athrun setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku setelah selesai mengambil tas-tas belanjaan Miri. "Hmm?"

Athrun hanya terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu dia menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya dia baru saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Tatapan mataku sempat melembut untuk beberapa saat, lalu aku mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Aku sempat melihat Athrun mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Aku membalas senyuman itu, lalu menatap ke arah Meyrin yang masih setia berdiri di samping Athrun sambil memegangi bahunya. Setelah memberikan senyum tipis pada gadis itu, aku segera membalikkan badanku dan melangkah pergi.

Tidak ada, ternyata memang tidak ada. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua yang tersedia untuk orang sepertiku. Tentu saja, mana mungkin seseorang yang sangat bodoh sepertiku bisa mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan kedua. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jadi untuk apa Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku? Kesempatan lain yang kemungkinan besar akan aku sia-siakan lagi.

Jujur saja, jika aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu… Aku benar-benar akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Aku benar-benar akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat. Seandainya aku bisa memutar balikkan waktu, aku pasti sudah memperbaiki semuanya. Mengubah seluruh jalan pikiranku, agar aku tidak membuat kesalahan dan merasakan penyesalan seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hanyalah orang biasa, bukan seorang pengendali waktu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah, aku harus segera bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Aku harus bisa melepasnya, melepas seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku harus bisa bangkit dan melangkah maju dengan pelajaran berharga yang aku dapatkan.

_Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan perasaan orang lain yang tulus kepadamu…_

* * *

_Yah... Sekian..._

_Bagaimana menurut kalian? Geje kan?_

_Hahaha._

_BTW, Cyaaz mau tanya... Selain Romance, Fic ini Genre-nya apa ya? Cyaaz bingung..._

_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic ini..._

_Silahkan tinggalkan saran dan pendapat kalian di kotak Review..._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Ah, sepertinya Cyaaz lupa (lagi) mencantumkan kata "T - B - C" di akhir Chapter kemarin ya?_

_Hahaha. Maaf, yang kemarin itu serius lupa, bukan teasing... _:P

**_Chapter ini Cyaaz Update khususnya buat Kala & Zonny..._ :D**

_Cyaaz memutuskan untuk merubah Genre "Second Chance" menjadi Angst dan Drama..._

_Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini juga atas semua review dan saran kalian..._

* * *

**ffionn:** Masih ada kelanjutannya kok, sepertinya akan panjang juga... Hehe.

**Fuyu Aki:** Um, soal Sequel itu... Masih stuck di Chapter 3... Hahaha. Cyaaz akhir-akhir ini bingung mau nulis fic yang mana dulu, akibatnya adalah beberapa fic yang masing-masing baru mencapai 2-3 Chapter seperti "Second Chance" ini... -_-' Maaf ya, tapi Cyaaz akan berusaha... :D

**Koala:** Hoi, kenapa kamu maksa sih? Berani kamu sama Wolfy? -_-' Maaf ya, baru Update jam segini... Banyak tamu... -_-

**Bunny:** Cyaaz tidak merendah, dirimulah yang selalu merendah... :P Angst-mu jauh lebih mengena, Zonny! :3 Kamu Author yang lebih hebat dari Cyaaz, jadi jangan minder... :P Kok kita mulai lagi sih? Jangan di sini ah, di PM saja kita perang pujiannya... :v Met Mudik ya... :D

**Kitty:** Ah, untuk fic yang satu ini memang Cyaaz akan menyiksa Cagalli... (._. ) tapi bukan berarti Cyaaz akan melepaskan si Hamster itu begitu saja... Hohoho.

**Asuka Mayu:** Cyaaz berusaha Update secepat mungkin, walau sepertinya nggak bisa secepat dulu... :P Bahasamu nggak terlalu aneh kok, yang penting bisa dimengerti... :D

**Panda:** Ah, begitukah? Fic ini sebenernya juga kisah nyata Cyaaz, makanya jadi kayak curhatan... :v Semoga Cyaaz bisa bikin ending yang terbaik untuk AsuCaga ya... :P

**Horsy:** No, no, noooo... No more English fics from me... It's too torturing... T_T You don't want to see Puppy crying, right? So don't ask me for English fics... :P

**JinK 1314:** Ah, Cagalli memang harus move on, Cyaaz merasa kalau Cagalli memang orang yang seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang cepat move on, berbeda dengan Athrun yang terpaku pada masa lalu... :)

**Dewi Natalia:** Oh, begitu ya? Okay, Cyaaz ganti genre-nya...

**anonymous:** Hehe. Ya, semoga ending-nya adalah yang terbaik... :)

* * *

_Um... Kenapa jadi semakin banyak Reviewers yang namanya berubah jadi nama-nama hewan ya? #Puppy with innocent face._

_Ah, tolong maafkanlah Wolfy yang kejam dan seenaknya..._

m(_ _')m

* * *

Warning: Jangan berharap banyak pada Fic ini...

Disclaimer: GS/D Bukan Milik Cyaaz

* * *

**Second Chance**

"**Still You"**

* * *

"Ibu…"

Aku yang sedang menikmati indahnya langit biru sambil membaringkan diri di atas rerumputan langsung tersentak dan menolehkan wajahku, ketika kedua telingaku menangkap suara dari kejauhan. Suara seorang gadis yang terdengar sedikit lirih.

"Ibu…." lirihnya lagi, seorang gadis yang sepertinya seusia denganku. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi dan dewasa darinya. "Ibu… Tanganku sakit…"

Seketika itu juga, sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pergelangan tangan putrinya dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. "Maafkan ibu…"

Aku terus memperhatikan sosok mereka, sosok seorang ibu yang memeluk dan membelai lembut rambut putrinya. Wanita itu terus membelai putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dengan beberapa tetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Sementara sang putri membalas pelukan sambil mengelus-elus punggung ibunya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, akhirnya sang ibu lelepaskan pelukannya dan menatap putrinya. "Maaf, ibu menyakitimu ya?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan putrinya yang tadi ia genggam.

Gadis di hadapan wanita itu mengangguk kecil. "Iya, tapi hanya sedikit, Ibu…" jawabnya pelan, lalu ia menghapus air mata di pipi ibunya. "Ibu tidak apa-apa?"

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum pada putrinya. "Tidak, ibu baik-baik saja," ujarnya, lalu wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya. "Ayo, kita pergi?"

Gadis yang ditanyai mengangguk kecil, lalu menatap sosok ibunya yang berbalik memunggunginya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya, membiarkan ibunya meninggalkannya sejauh beberapa meter.

Tanpa aku sadari, kedua mataku terus memperhatikan sosoknya. Gadis itu terlihat sedih, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Air matanya sudah memohon untuk dibebaskan, tapi ia berhasil menahannya. Membuat air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sosoknya yang terlihat sedang berdiri di sana sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, entah bagaimana benar-benar sanggup menarik perhatianku. Seolah ia berhasil menghipnotisku, menarikku ke dalam dunia yang belum pernah aku datangi sebelumnya.

Sesaat kamudian, aku tersentak dan memalingkan wajahku. Gadis itu menoleh, ia menatap ke arahku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama memandanginya, sampai-sampai ia menyadari keberadaanku.

_Si-sial! Ada apa denganku?_

Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang, seolah berteriak dengan ritme yang tidak menentu. Bukan hanya itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku juga merasakan keringat mengucur deras di kening dan wajahku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap ke arah gadis itu. Ia masih di sana, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan. Kedua matanya digenangi air mata, membuat mereka terlihat seperti permata yang berkilauan.

Lagi, jantungku mulai berteriak, bahkan kali ini teriakkannya menjadi lebih keras dan sangat tidak beraturan. Tubuhku terasa kaku, lidahku pun kelu. Pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh satu hal, sebuah kata yang benar-benar tepat untuk menggambarkan sepasang mata gadis itu.

_Indah…_

Sepasang mata itu benar-benar indah, walaupun sudah dihiasi oleh air mata yang menumpuk. Sinar matanya, aku bisa melihat betapa indah dan murninya sinar yang dipancarkan oleh sepasang mata itu. Sorot matanya tegas dan kuat, seolah mampu menembus ke dalam jiwaku.

"Ada apa?"

Seluruh angan-anganku terhenti, ketika samar-samar aku mendengar suara sang ibu memanggil putrinya dari kejauhan. Saat itu aku melihat gadis bermata indah itu berpaling dariku, kemudian ia beranjak pergi untuk menyusul ibunya.

Jantungku mulai tenang dan kembali seperti semula, ketika mataku tidak lagi menemukan sosoknya. Segera kuhirup udara musim panas, lalu membuangnya dengan penuh kelegaan. Gadis itu, aku sempat melupakan cara berbicara, menggerakkan tubuh dan bahkan bernafas dengan benar karenanya.

_Berbahaya, hampir saja aku mati…_

Aku bangkit dari posisiku, menatap kosong ke arah hamparan rumput di hadapanku. Kemudian kulekatkan telapak tanganku di dada, merasakan detak jantung serta nafasku yang masih sedikit tidak beraturan. Berbagai macam perasaan tiba-tiba saja muncul, bercampur aduk memenuhi jiwa dan pikiranku.

Tanpa kusadari, tangan kananku sudah meremas kemeja putih yang aku kenakan. Sensasi aneh akibat berbagai perasaan yang datang secara bersamaan dan bercampur aduk ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Hanya satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, sebuah keinginan yang sangat kuat baru saja muncul dan memenuhi pikiranku.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, berbicara dengannya dan mengenalnya._

* * *

_~ If only you know that… I'm still calling your name… ~_

* * *

_Tit, tit, tit, tit…_

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku, mencoba untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Kuedarkan pandanganku sejenak untuk mengamati keadaan di sekelilingku, sebelum akhirnya aku meraih jam _waker_-ku di atas meja dan mematikannya. Sempat kupandangi lampu dan langit-langit berwarna putih gading di atas tempatku terbaring, sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku dengan lengan kananku.

_Mimpi itu… Lagi._

Ya, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentangnya. Bukan hanya tentang peristiwa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu, tapi tentang seorang gadis yang ada dalam mimpi itu. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir aku bermimpi tentangnya, entah sudah berapa kali aku selalu menemuinya di dalam alam bawah sadarku.

"Hhh…" aku mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit dari posisiku.

Mimpiku tentangnya, semuanya bukanlah sekedar mimpi biasa. Semua mimpi tentangnya adalah cuplikan kenanganku bersamanya. Kenangan-kenangan di saat aku masih berada dekat dengannya, sebelum aku pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya di sana.

"_Hey! Aku Athrun."_

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sakit, membuatku mengerutkan kening dan memijatnya dengan dua jari tangan kananku. Kenangan-kenangan itu, baik yang terasa begitu manis ataupun pahit, semuanya terasa begitu menyiksaku. Membuatku kembali teringat pada sosoknya, gadis yang sangat kucintai dan sangat berarti bagiku.

"_Siapa namamu?"_

Seorang gadis sederhana yang ingin selalu kubahagiakan, tapi gagal. Seorang gadis berjiwa kuat, tapi juga rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau, bermandikan cahaya keemasan sang mentari. Seorang gadis dengan mata yang indah dan bercahaya.

"_Cagalli..."_

* * *

_~ If only you know that… I'm still calling your name… ~_

* * *

"Athrun, bangun…"

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, suara lembut seseorang berhasil menarikku keluar dari dunia yang penuh dengan bayangnya. Ketika aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk menemukan sosok yang baru saja membangunkanku, kutemukan seorang gadis yang sangat familiar sedang duduk di sampingku.

Ia adalah seorang gadis bermata biru yang memancarkan sinar kehangatan. Bisa kurasakan perhatian yang berusaha ia berikan padaku, perhatian yang tulus dari seorang gadis lugu.

"Meyrin…" panggilku lembut, berusaha memberikan respon terbaik yang bisa aku berikan untuknya. "Ada apa?"

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna _scarlet_ di sampingku tersenyum, senyumnya tulus dan sangat manis. Kurasa ia mampu meluluhkan dan memikat hati semua pria dengan senyuman itu.

_Ah, tunggu! Tidak semuanya…_

"Kita sudah masuk wilayah ORB."

Lagi-lagi aku mengukir sebuah senyum tipis di wajahku. Walaupun sebenarnya berbagai macam perasaan langsung muncul dan bercampur aduk di dadaku, begitu telingaku mendengar kata "ORB" yang diucapkan Meyrin.

ORB adalah sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi pegunungan. Kota ini masih belum begitu ramai dan sibuk, infrastruktur yang tersedia di sini pun belum begitu lengkap. Kota ini bahkan tidak memiliki bandara sendiri, membuat orang-orang yang ingin datang ke kota ini dengan jasa penerbangan harus mendarat di bandara kota tetangga.

Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak kembali ke kota ini? Tempat di mana aku menghabiskan masa hidupku selama lebih dari 17 tahun. Tempat di mana aku dibesarkan oleh orang-orang yang ramah dan penuh kasih. Tempat di mana aku bertemu dengannya, mengenal dan jatuh cinta padanya.

_Cagalli…_

Kembali kupejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha untuk menampilkan sosoknya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, aku benar-benar ingin memandang wajahnya. Walaupun hanya sebentar, aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaranya. Walaupun hanya di dalam anganku.

"_Cagalli, bunga apa yang paling kau suka?"_

Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas, sosoknya yang sederhana dan apa adanya.

"_Entahlah, memangnya kenapa?"_

Rambut pirangnya terurai begitu saja, hanya sedikit melampaui bahunya.

"_Krisan? Anggrek? Tulip?"_

Sinar matanya yang jauh lebih hangat dan mempesona dibandingkan cahaya senja, walaupun sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Tidak, aku tidak suka semuanya."_

Kepribadiannya yang unik dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis yang aku kenal.

"_Ah, bagaimana dengan mawar? Kau pasti menyukainya, mawar sangat cocok dengamu."_

Sikap, perilaku dan pola pikirnya yang sangat sulit tertebak oleh nalarku.

"_Mawar itu terlalu mencolok."_

Sungguh, sampai saat ini pun aku masih mengingatnya, mengenangnya dan merindukannya.

"_Baiklah, besok akan kubawakan mawar untukmu."_

Walaupun hanya aku yang merasakannya, hanya aku yang selalu memikirkannya.

"_Athrun!"_

"Hey, Zala! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" kali ini suara seorang pria berhasil membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. "Ayo bangun! Dasar tukang tidur!"

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya aku membuka kedua mataku dan mengarahkan pandanganku lurus ke kursi pengemudi. "Cerewet," gerutuku singkat.

"Apa kau bilang?" sahut teman sekelasku, Yzak Joulie yang sedang mengemudikan mobil. Temanku yang satu ini memang memiliki temperamen yang buruk. "Zala! Aku tan-."

"Hey, sudahlah!" potong temanku yang lain, Dearka Elsman. Ia adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dan berkulit gelap, duduk di samping Yzak. "Kau ini sedang mengemudi, Yzak! Jangan marah-marah begitu!"

"Cih, jangan salahkan aku, Elsman!" jawab Yzak. "Salahkan saja si Zala itu! Sejak keluar dari bandara kerjanya hanya tidur saja."

Mendengar keluhan Yzak, aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku. Akan menjadi urusan yang sangat panjang dan rumit jika kau sampai terlibat adu mulut dengan seseorang yang keras kepala seperti Yzak.

"Um, sudahlah…" ujar Meyrin. "Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi…"

Meyrin Hawke, satu-satunya gadis di antara kami. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang baik, ramah dan juga lugu. Ia selalu berusaha mnengahi pertengkaran di antara Yzak dan aku ataupun Yzak dan Dearka. Ya, Yzak memang begitu, selalu bertengkar dengan siapa saja yang dianggapnya mengganggu.

Walau begitu, anehnya aku tetap bertahan berteman dengannya selama 4 tahun terakhir. Apa hal itu dikarenakan kesamaan hobi kami? Atau karena kami selalu bertemu di kelas yang sama, paling tidak 4 kali seminggu? Atau karena…

"Meyrin benar," perkataan Dearka memotong pemikiran panjangku. "Sayang 'kan kalau kita melewatkan keindahan kota ORB hanya untuk bertengkar."

"Iya, aku dengar ORB adalah kota yang indah dan menarik," ucap Meyrin. "Apa itu benar, Athrun?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan. ORB memang kota yang indah bagiku, sangat indah karena di kota inilah ia tinggal.

"Kalau begitu, ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Yzak.

Dearka mengangkat bahunya, lalu menoleh padaku dan bertanya, "Kau ingin mengunjungi rumah lamamu, Athrun?"

Aku melambaikan cepat tanganku di depan wajah. "Tidak," jawabku. "Rumah itu sudah bukan rumahku lagi, sudah ada orang lain yang menghuninya sekarang."

"Ohh…" respon Dearka. "Kalau begitu, kita langsung ke kawasan pertokoan Akatsuki saja!"

"Pertokoan Akatsuki?" tanya Meyrin. "Aku setuju, aku ingin sekali ke sana," tambahnya dengan nada yang ceria dan antusias.

Ya, gadis-gadis biasanya memang akan bereaksi seperti itu saat mendengar kata "kawasan pertokoan" atau semacamnya. Para gadis selalu memiliki minat yang tinggi pada hal-hal yang berbau _shopping_ dan sejenisnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, seorang gadis yang memiliki keunikan selera dan gaya hidupnya sendiri.

"Wah, kau tahu tempat itu?" tanya Dearka.

"Ya, aku sering mendengarnya," Meyrin terdengar semakin antusias dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi. "Tempat itu sering muncul di majalah dan TV."

"Benarkah? Tempat itu memang sangat terkenal," sahut Dearka. "Karena itu, kita ke sana saja sekarang!"

Aku sempat memutar bola mataku, lalu menghela nafas pasrah. Aku sudah tahu, alasan sebenarnya Dearka sangat ingin pergi ke kawasan pertokoan Akatsuki adalah, karena seseorang sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Cih," aku mendengar Yzak. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin segera bertemu Haww!"

Ya, Miriallia Haww, seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu Dearka di sana. Ia adalah teman satu angkatan kami di PLANT University, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu ia pindah ke ORB karena alasan pribadi. Miriallia adalah kekasih Dearka sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hey, ayolah…" keluh Dearka. "Aku sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu dengannya. Jadi wajar 'kan kalau aku merindukannya setengah mati begini?"

Aku mendengus pelan. Jika Dearka yang tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai selama berbulan-bulan saja sudah merasa hampir mati, lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya? Bertahun-tahun terlewati tanpa adanya pertemuan, bahkan kontak apa pun dengannya.

_Apakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?_

_Pernahkah kau… Memikirkanku?_

Masih teringat jelas olehku, sosokmu saat itu. Tangan serta tubuhmu yang bergetar, mata _hazel_-mu yang berlinangan air mata dan gambaran raut wajahmu yang tidak mampu aku singkirkan dari benakku. Betapa sesungguhnya aku tidak menginginkan malam itu menjadi kenangan terakhirku tentangmu, malam di mana aku mendapati sosokmu yang rapuh. Betapa aku menyesali tindakanku yang justru membuatmu membenciku.

Ahh, ternyata mengenang kebodohanku saat itu masih mampu menimbulkan rasa sakit dan sesak yang luar biasa menyiksa. Seandainya saat itu aku bisa mengendalikan perasaan, hasrat serta tindakanku, mungkin kau tidak akan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat memilukan itu padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" suara Meyrin terdengar lagi olehku. "Lagipula, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Benar," sahut Dearka. "Kita bisa makan siang di sana."

"Huh, baiklah," jawab Yzak. "Kita ke Akatsuki."

"Wohoo!" sorak Dearka. "Milly, aku datang…!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, sementara Yzak berdecih sambil memutar bola matanya dan Meyrin tertawa geli. Selanjutnya perjalanan kami ke kawasan pertokoan diisi dengan obrolan ringan tentang ke mana tujuan kami setelah selesai mengunjungi kawasan pertokoan Akatsuki dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Kami berempat datang ke sini untuk berlibur. Kami ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan kami di luar kota, setelah beberapa bulan terakhir terus disibukkan oleh berbagai kegiatan perkuliahan. Awalnya tujuan kami bukanlah ORB, tapi karena Dearka bersikeras meminta agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Miriallia, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mengunjungi kota ini.

Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, justru aku berterima kasih karena aku bisa mengunjungi kampung halamanku ini setelah sekian lama. Bahkan jika memungkinkan… Tidak! Aku pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari, bertemu dan bicara dengannya. Setidaknya aku harus memastikan keadaannya, apakah ia baik-baik saja dan hidup dengan baik selama ini?

Kutarik nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya dan menyandarkan punggungku. Walaupun waktu berlalu dan mampu mengubah banyak hal, masih ada sebagian dari diriku yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Walaupun banyak hal baru sudah kualami, kenangan tentangmu masih melekat erat di pikiranku. Bahkan ratusan wajah baru yang hadir dalam kehidupanku pun tidak mampu mengusirmu.

_Sampai sekarang pun, orang yang selalu memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku…_

_Masih tetap kau seorang…_

* * *

_Huwaaaaaaah...  
Chapter ini luar biasa mengecewakan..._

(._. )

_"Second Chance" memang pada mulanya hanya dirancang sebagai one shot, tapi karena Cyaaz keras kepala dan nekad... "Second Chance" jadi multichap... Yang Geje..._

-_-'

_Maaf, kalau hasilnya sangat... Menyedihkan..._

_Tetep, Cyaaz minta kritik, saran dan pendapat dari kalian semua..._

_Thank you..._

* * *

_PS: Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi kalian yang merayakan..._

_Cyaaz mohon maaf lahir dan batin..._

_Sebagai Puppy yang ceroboh dan terlebih lagi sebagai Wolfy yang amat sangat kejam..._

:D


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Akhirnya Cyaaz Update jg... #ngelirik ke tanggal._

_Udah telat banget ya? Hahaha._  
_Sebenernya Cyaaz memang sengaja..._  
_:v_

_Thanks udah baca & terlebih lagi me-Review Fic ini... :D_

_Maaf, gak sempet bales Review 1/1..._

_Enjoy this Chapter..._

* * *

**Second Chance**

"**Hope and Light"**

Setelah kurang lebih selama 30 menit melintasi ruas jalan raya ORB, akhirnya kami tiba di kawasan pertokoan Akatsuki. Dearka langsung menghubungi Miriallia dengan _smart-phone_ miliknya, begitu kami turun dari mobil dan berjalan melintasi area parkir menuju pintu masuk kawasan pertokoan.

Dari luar sini aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kawasan pertokoan ini tetap ramai, bahkan menjadi lebih ramai dan berkembang dibandingkan saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Meski begitu, hanya beberapa toko yang sedikit direnovasi dan diperbarui. Mungkin pihak pengelola kawasan pertokoan berusaha untuk menjaga keaslian gaya arsitektur awal bangunan-bangunannya.

"Waaaah…." Meyrin terlihat sangat kagum dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kawasan pertokoan yang megah dan suasananya yang ramai memang selalu berhasil memukau mata para gadis. "Kurasa kita bisa menemukan apa pun di sini…"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Memang apa yang ia katakan itu benar, kawasan pertokoan ini sangatlah terkenal dengan begitu lengkapnya jenis barang yang ditawarkan. Mulai dari berbagai jenis dan model pakaian, barang-barang elektronik dan beragam aneka makanan tersedia di tempat ini. Kawasan pertokoan Akatsuki adalah salah satu tempat yang paling banyak menarik para wisatawan untuk datang ke kota kecil ini.

"Kau ingin makan siang di mana?" tanyaku lembut pada Meyrin.

Meyrin menoleh padaku dengan matanya yang sudah dipenuhi binar-binar kegembiraan. "Apa makanan khas di sini?"

Aku menurunkan satu alisku, memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan gadis lugu di sampingku ini. "Ada banyak, tapi yang paling terkenal adalah beberapa masakan dengan olahan sayuran."

"Begitu ya?" Meyrin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kami yang saat ini sudah berjalan melintasi bagian dalam kawasan pertokoan. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Meyrin, tepatnya ke arah sebuah kedai yang sepertinya menawarkan aneka sup. "Ah, aku tidak keberatan."

Aku dan Meyrin menoleh kepada Yzak secara hampir bersamaan untuk menanyakan pendapatnya. Yzak yang sekarang berjalan di sisi lain Meyrin langsung mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab, "Terserah saja."

Terakhir, aku mencoba untuk menanyakan pendapat Dearka. Akan tetapi, ia terlihat masih sibuk dengan _smart-phone_-nya. Sepertinya Miriallia tidak menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Hah… Ya sudahlah," akhirnya Dearka menyerah. Ia menyimpan _smart-phone_ miliknya di dalam saku celananya dan berkata, "Kita makan saja dulu, nanti akan kucoba hubungi Milly lagi."

Aku dan yang lainnya mengangguk untuk merespon Dearka. Lalu kami memasuki kedai, memesan makanan dan menyantap makan siang kami. Sup jamur yang aku santap terasa cukup lezat di lidahku. Aroma dan rasa khas dari masakan ini, membuatku kembali mengenang masa kecilku di kota ini.

"Wah, enak sekali," aku mendengar suara Meyrin yang sangat ceria. "Bagaimana supmu, Athrun?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Lezat," jawabku sambil menatap mangkuk sup di hadapanku yang sudah setengah kosong. "Dulu aku sering makan sup seperti ini saat musim hujan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Meyrin.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Karena sup hangat seperti ini sangat baik untuk menghangatkan diri saat hujan turun."

* * *

_~ I hope we could find the light that will lead us to the better… ~_

* * *

"Cagalli?" aku berlari sambil membawa tas berwarna hijau di punggungku, berlari menuju sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman kota yang sepi, di bawah hamparan awan kelabu kota ORB. "Sudah kuduga kau di sini."

Gadis yang aku panggil tidak menjawabku, ia hanya terdiam di bawah pohon besar yang aku tuju. Ia memeluk erat kedua lututnya yang ia naikkan ke atas bangku, wajahnya tertunduk dan tatapannya kosong ke lantai.

"Cagalli…?" panggilku lagi, setelah aku berada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Beberapa menit aku menunggu, tapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari Cagalli. Gadis dengan ambut pirang di hadapanku ini hanya terdiam, seolah sosokku tidak terlihat dan suaraku tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Hhhh…" aku menghela nafas berat, melihat sosok Cagalli yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat dadaku sesak.

_Flash!_

Suara sambaran petir yang cukup keras berhasil menarik perhatianku. Kupandangi langit berbalutkan awan tebal di atas kepalaku untuk sesaat, lalu kembali menunduk untuk menatap sosok Cagalli yang masih muram.

"Cagalli?" panggilku sambil berlutut di hadapannya. "Sebentar lagi hujan, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," ujarku sambil menatap kedua mata _hazel_-nya yang kosong.

Beberapa saat aaku menunggu, tapi lagi-lagi Cagalli sama sekali tidak meresponku. Sampai akhirnya aku mulai merasakan rintik-rintik air hujan di kulitku.

"Cagalli? Ayo kita cari tempat berteduh," ujarku sambil berdiri, lalu kuraih pergelangan tangan kanannya untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Ah!" aku mendengar ia merintih sakit, membuatku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke pergelangan tangannya yang aku genggam.

_Ya Tuhan…_

Memar, pergelangan tangan sampai ke lengan bagian atas Cagalli dihiasi oleh luka memar. Setelah aku amati lebih jauh, ternyata ada beberapa luka memar lain yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

_Orang itu melakukannya lagi!_

Aku mengendurkan genggaman tanganku, lalu menarik Cagalli dan membawanya ke sebuah halte bis di dekat taman kota. Sesaat setalah kami sampai, aku langsung melepaskan seragam sekolahku. Kemudian aku segera membasahinya dengan tetesan air hujan yang sangat dingin.

"Cagalli? Coba kulihat tanganmu?" pintaku sambil meraih tangannya yang memar, lalu kubasuh lukanya dengan seragamku yang sudah benar-benar basah.

Aku mengerti jika ini bukanlah cara yang benar, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk sedikit meredam sakit yang Cagalli rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada peralatan medis apa pun di dalam tasku, bahkan sehelai handuk pun tidak ada.

Dengan teliti, aku membasuh setiap luka memar yang kutemukan dengan kemejaku, tidak ingin melewatkan satu pun dari mereka. Kemudian aku ikut duduk di bangku halte bis bersama Cagalli.

Perlahan aku mulai menggigil, merasakan hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Aku tidak mungkin mengenakan lagi kemejaku sekarang, hanya akan membuatku semakin kedinginan dan jatuh sakit. Jadi aku tetap bertelanjang dada sambil mengusap-usap kedua lenganku.

"Athrun?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar Cagalli memanggilku, walaupun dengan sangat pelan.

Aku menoleh padanya dan menjawab, "Cagalli? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Cagalli mengedipkan matanya, sepasang mata _hazel_ yang masih kosong. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku balik. "Sudah jelas 'kan? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Cagalli..."

Cagalli tidak berkata apa pun lagi, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusap-usap salah satu luka memar di tangannya. Luka memar yang sudah pasti ia peroleh dari ayahnya sendiri.

Ya, keluarga Cagalli memang bukanlah keluarga yang bahagia, ibunya meninggal setahun yang lalu karena sakit. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah seseorang yang sangat keras dan temperamen, beliau selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Cagalli dan istrinya. Bahkan setelah sang istri meninggal, sifat dan sikap buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Berbeda sekali denganku yang dibesarkan oleh ayah dan ibu yang baik, mereka selalu mendidikku dengan baik dan menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Kedua orang tuaku selama ini selalu merawat dan membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang mereka. Aku benar-benar beruntung dan patut bersyukur atas keluarga kecil yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padaku.

"Kau tahu…" lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara Cagalli yang terdengar lirih. "Kau tidak perlu mencariku segala."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanyaku sambil menghadapnya. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Cagalli…"

Ya, aku benar-benar khawatir. Saat aku mendengar dari tetangganya bahwa ia tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar rumah sambil menangis, aku benar-benar khawatir. Mungkin aku memang bukan siapa-siapa baginya, tapi bagiku… Ia lebih dari seorang teman, ia lebih dari apa yang terlihat. Bagiku ia adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga, segala-galanya bagiku.

"Ayah… Tadi dia, aku…"

"Sudahlah, Cagalli…" aku memotongnya, tidak ingin ia mengingat-ingat apa pun tentang pria brengsek itu untuk saat ini. "Oya, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu."

Aku meraih tas punggungku di dekat kakiku, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah termos makanan berwarna biru dari dalamnya. Setelah aku membuka tutupnya, uap serta aroma sedap langsung menyeruak keluar. Indera penciumanku samar-samar mulai merasakan aroma sedap dari sup yang aku bawa.

"Ibu memasak sup ini untukmu," ujarku sambil mencelupkan sebuah sendok sup ke dalam termos dan mengaduk sup di dalamnya. "Tadinya aku ingin membawakannya ke rumahmu, tapi… Ayo, makanlah selagi masih hangat!"

Cagalli hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke arah sup yang aku bawa, lalu ia menjawab, "Kau saja yang makan, Athrun… Aku tidak lapar."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk merespon Cagalli. "Kau harus makan, Cagalli…" akhirnya aku mengangkat sendok sup di tanganku yang sudah berisi sepotong wortel beserta air kaldu sup. "Ayo, makanlah…" ujarku sambil berusaha menyuapinya.

Kali ini giliran Cagalli yang menggeleng pelan. "Kau saja, Athrun! Kau pasti kedinginan," katanya. "Makanlah sup itu supaya tubuhmu hangat."

Aku mendesah pelan sambil menurunkan sendok yang kugenggam. Memang sulit menghadapi orang yang keras kepala seperti Cagalli. "Aku tidak akan makan kalau kau tidak makan," ujarku yang tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Cagalli. "Cagalli… Aku yakin bibi Via tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini…" tambahku frustasi.

Kedua mata Cagalli melebar, kemudian ia menatapku selama beberapa saat. Bibi Via adalah ibu Cagalli. Aku sudah lama mengenal beliau, karena itu aku tahu bahwa beliau adalah orang yang baik dan akan sependapat denganku. Lagipula, tidak ada seorang ibu yang ingin melihat putrinya bersedih ataupun jatuh sakit 'kan? Aku yakin bibi Via juga berpikiran seperti itu.

"Aku mohon, Cagalli…" pintaku lagi. "Demi bibi juga…"

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Cagalli mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu ia meraih sendok di tanganku dan mulai memakan sup yang aku bawa. Menatapnya yang sedang memakan sup dengan perlahan membuatku tanpa sadar mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis. Setidaknya ia sudah mau mengisi perutnya yang aku yakini sudah kosong sejak tadi pagi.

"Athrun?" suara Cagalli menyadarkanku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kulihat sekarang ia sedang mengangkat sendoknya ke arahku. "Kau juga, ayo makan!"

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, kau makan saja semuanya."

Cagalli menurunkan alis matanya, lalu berkata, "Kau curang! Aku tidak mau makan sendirian!" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian," jawabku. "Aku di sini bersamamu."

_Selalu…_

"Bukan itu maksudku, Athrun…" aku melihatnya mengangkat sendok berisi air kaldu sup dan sepotong sayuran ke arahku. "Kau juga harus makan…"

"Cagalli, ak-uh," kalimatku terpotong karena ia menyuapiku dengan sesendok sup di tangannya.

"Diam dan makan saja!" kata Cagalli sambil mengaduk sup. Wajahnya masih terlihat murung, tapi sudah lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya.

_Syukurlah…_

* * *

_~ I hope we could find the light that will lead us to the better… ~_

* * *

"Halo, Milly?" aku mendengar suara Dearka yang sedang menghubungi Miriallia dengan _smart-phone_-nya. "Milly, Sayang…akhirnya kau angkat juga," ucapnya dengan suara yang dipenuhi rasa lega. "Aku dan yang lain sudah ada di Akatsuki, kau di mana sekarang?"

Aku meletakkan sendok supku ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah hampir kosong di hadapanku, lalu menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi untuk merilekskan tubuhku. Sambil mendengarkan suara Dearka yang sedang bericara dengan Miriallia, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk mengamati keadaan di sekitarku.

Kedai ini cukup ramai dikunjungi, hampir semua tempat duduk sudah terisi oleh orang-orang yang ingin merasakan menu masakan yang mereka sajikan. Beberapa orang datang beserta dengan kolega ataupun keluarga mereka, tapi ada juga di antara mereka yang datang dan makan sendirian di kedai ini.

Kemudian mataku terhenti di meja kasir, di mana seorang pelayan sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan kedai. Bukan gadis dengan rambut panjangnya itu yang menjadi pusat perhatianku, melainkan sesuatu yang menghiasi mejanya. Sebuah vas bunga berwarna putih yang berisikan beberapa tangkai mawar merah segar.

Mawar, bunga yang melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Bunga itu tidak pernah gagal membangkitkan kenangan tentang dirinya. Cuplikan kenangan tentang diriku yang rela membuka mata lebih awal untuk memetik bunga-bunga indah tersebut kembali terlintas di pikiranku. Betapa saat itu aku sangat menikmatinya, saat-saat di mana aku merangkai bunga-bunga itu dan mempersembahkan mereka untuk dirinya.

Kututup rapat-rapat kedua mataku, berharap kilasan balik yang aku lihat akan tertelan oleh kegelapan. Kenangan-kenangan itu benar-benar mampu mengacaukan suasana hati dan pikiranku, membuatku merasa sangat bodoh dan menyesali kebodohanku.

"Athrun?" Meyrin memanggilku, sepertinya ia menyadari sikapku yang sedikit aneh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Ah, ternyata dia memang menyadarinya._

Segera kubuka kedua kelopak mataku dan menampilkan senyumanku padanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. "Tidak, aku hanya…" aku bangkit dari kursiku. "Aku ingin ke toilet."

Dengan tatapan yang masih menyiratkan rasa khawatir, dan berkata, "Oh, baiklah."

Aku mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan mulai melangkah.

"Jangan lama-lama, Zala!" aku mendengar suara Yzak dari belakang.

Tanpa membalas seruan Yzak, aku terus melangkah keluar dari kedai. Kemudian aku bergegas menuju toilet yang terletak di salah satu sudut lorong pertokoan, tidak begitu jauh dari kedai sup tadi.

Aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin di wastafel, berusaha menyegarkan diri dan pikiranku. Jika mungkin, aku juga ingin membarsihkan kepalaku dari segala perasaan negatif ini, berharap air yang mengalir di wajahku mampu melunturkan segala rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah ini.

_Sial!_

Ternyata air biasa memang tidak mampu melakukannya, perasaan-preasaan negatif di dalam diriku masih mendiami tempat mereka dengan nyaman. Hal ini membuatku merasakan satu perasaan negatif lainnya, kekesalan yang luar biasa terhadap diriku sendiri.

Setelah memperhatikan pantulan wajahku di cermin untuk sesaat, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kedai. Di tengah perjalananku kembali ke kedai, aku berpapasan dengan banyak orang. Beberapa dari mereka sempat menarik perhatianku, dikarenakan penampilan, perilaku ataupun sikap mereka yang sedikit unik bagiku.

"Ayah, aku boleh minta itu?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak, kemudian menolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. Seorang gadis kecil sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko mainan, ia menggenggam tangan kanan seorang pria dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Aku sempat tersenyum, gadis itu mengingatkanku padanya. Mereka memiliki rambut pirang yang hampir sama, hanya saja gadis kecil ini lebih memilih memanjangkan rambutnya.

Aku segera mengelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, berusaha memudarkan gambaran tentang dirinya lagi. Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Aku rasa aku sudah pergi terlalu lama, jadi aku harus segera kembali ke kedai sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian aku mengedarkan pandanganku lagi, berusaha mengamati dan mengingat-ingat lorong yang mengarah ke kedai sup yang aku tuju. Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu, toko-toko yang ada di sekelilingku sekarang berbeda dengan toko-toko yang aku lewati saat menuju ke toilet tadi.

_Ah, sial! Salah jalan…_

Setelah puas memaki diriku sendiri dalam hati, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mulai melangkah lagi. Beberapa kali aku menolehkan wajahku, berusaha mencari jalan yang benar menuju ke tempat yang lain berada. Yzak jelas akan menceramahiku jika aku tidak segera kembali ke kedai.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, langkahku tiba-tiba saja terhenti lagi. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan seolah membeku seketika. Sepasang mataku melebar, memandangi punggung seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dariku

_Deg…_

Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di dalam sebuah _café_.

_Deg…_

Gadis dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang hanya menyentuh bahunya.

_Deg…_

Mungkinkah gadis itu…

_Deg…_

Aku masih berdiri membeku di sana, di depan pintu sebuah _café_ yang bernuansakan warna _pink_. Pikiranku mendadak kacau, berbagai macam perasaan dan pemikiran datang memenuhi kepalaku. Semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu dan menciptakan banyak pertanyaan.

Apakah itu benar kau? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana jika kau melihatku sekarang? Apa kau masih mengenaliku? Atau mungkin kau sudah melupakanku? Akankah kau menyambutku dengan senyuman? Atau kau akan mengarahkan sorot mata kebencianmu padaku? Apakah kau sudah memaafkanku? Mungkinkah kau akan membukakan pintu maafmu untukku sekarang?

Entah sejak kapan, tanganku sudah terkepal. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam pikiranku, semuanya seolah meneriakkan hal yang sama padaku. Mereka menuntutku untuk segera membebaskan diri mereka, melontarkan mereka semua pada seorang gadis bermata _hazel_ itu. Mereka mendesakku, mengingatkanku pada keingintahuanku yang sangat kuat akan setiap jawaban yang akan gadis itu berikan padaku.

Maka di sinilah aku, berdiri di ambang pintu _café_ dengan tangan kananku yang sudah terangkat di depan dadaku. Perlahan-lahan aku mendorong pintu kaca _café_, seraya hati dan pikiranku mempersiapkan diri mereka. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati sebuah meja di sisi kanan pintu _café_, seraya memperkuat tekad di setiap langkahku.

"Cagalli?"

Akhirnya aku mengucapkannya, sebuah nama yang terdengar sangat indah di telingaku. Hanya dengan mengucapkan namanya, hatiku langsung dipenuhi sensasi kesejukan yang membuatku mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahku.

"A-Athrun…"

Ah, dia mengingatku. Betapa aku tidah bisa menahan diriku untuk melebarkan senyumanku, ketika aku memandang wajahnya dan mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Sensasi kesejukan yang tadi sempat aku rasakan, sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan lega dan senang yang luar biasa.

Aku langsung mengangguk, itu adalah satu-satunya respon yang terpikir olehku. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera duduk di kursi kosong, di meja yang sama dengan Cagalli. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucapku setelah duduk dengan nyaman di hadapan Cagalli.

Aku sempat melihatnya terdiam, membuat berbagai dugaan tentang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan langsung menghujani pikiranku. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengarnya berkata, "Iya, sudah tiga tahun lebih," kemudian ia terdiam lagi untuk sesaat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sekenanya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sehat?" tambahku, menanyakan hal yang paling ingin kupastikan tentangnya saat ini.

Ia mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Ya, sama sepertimu," jawaban itu membuatku kembali tersenyum, syukurlah jika ia sehat. "Oya, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di PLANT? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. "Kuliahku berjalan dengan lancar. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya sibuk dengan tugas akhirku," jawabku dengan nada sesantai mungkin, aku tidak ingin suasana tegang tercipta di antara kami. "Aku datang ke ORB karena… Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini. Jadi aku memanfaatkan waktu liburanku untuk datang ke sini bersama beberapa orang temanku."

_Sekaligus untuk menemuimu dan… Meminta maaf padamu._

Tidak ada respon dari Cagalli, membuat kepalaku mulai dihujani oleh pikiran-pikiran aneh lagi. Suasana canggung ini, suasana canggung di antara kami benar-benar membuatku merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

"Pertokoan ini tidak banyak berubah ya?" ucapku setelah beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam, berusaha memecah keheningan di antara kami yang terasa begitu menyiksa bagiku. "Masih tetap ramai dan sibuk seperti dulu."

Cagalli hanya meresponku dengan anggukan kecil dan "Hm."

Ada apa? Apa ia merasa tidak nyaman? Apakah kehadiranku mengganggunya? Apa ini artinya ia masih belum memaafkanku? Apa ini artinya ia benar-benar membenciku sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia tidak membenciku, agar ia memaafkanku? Apakah sebuah kata "maaf" akan mampu melunakkan hatinya? Akankah ia memaafkanku jika aku memohon maaf padanya sekarang?

Berbagai pertanyaan itu dan jutaan lainnya kembali memenuhi pikiranku, membuat kegelisahan kembali singgah ke dalam hatiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengusir segala kekacauan ini, kekacauan yang terus mengganggu pikiran dan hatiku.

Kuangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya, dirinya yang terlihat sedang menunduk dan memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Kuperhatikan seluruh detil dari sosoknya, mulai dari rambut pirangnya, raut wajahnya dan postur tubuhnya.

Ia tidak banyak berubah, rambut pirangnya masih seindah saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Ia bertambah tinggi beberapa senti Sinar matanya masih sama, hangat dan mampu menenangkan jiwaku. Hanya saja, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus sekarang. Apa ia selalu makan dengan teratur? Apa ayahnya masih tetap memperlakukannya dengan buruk?

Terlepas dari semua itu, aku benar-benar senang. Aku merasa senang dan lega karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa kembali menatap sosokmu, mendengar suaramu dan berbicara denganmu. Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, berada di dekatmu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Cagalli," ucapku, menyatakan apa yang benar-benar aku rasakan saat ini.

Seandainya bisa, aku ingin kembali tinggal di kota ini. Aku ingin tinggal dan selalu berada di dekatmu agar aku bisa menjagamu. Aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan itu, kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu. Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, aku akan berusaha membuatmu tersenyum setiap harinya dengan segala cara.

"Athrun?"

Aku tersentak dan tersadar dari pemikiran panjangku. Suara dan nada Cagalli yang memanggil namaku, entah kenapa membuatku gugup. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tersirat dalam nada suaranya barusan, sesuatu yang sangat penting dan serius.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang masih menunduk, berusaha mencari titik temu di antara kedua mata kami. Aku ingin menatap matanya dan mencari tahu tentang apa yang ingin ia utarakan, tapi gagal.

"Ya?" responku dengan susah payah, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan gelisah di dalam hatiku. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apa yang ingin ia katakana?

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

Sial! Cuplikan tentang malam itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku.

"_Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"_

Kumohon, apa pun selain kalimat-kalimat itu…

"A-aku…"

"Athrun!"

Aku dan Cagalli menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah sedang berlari kecil memasuki _café_.

_Meyrin…_

"Athrun, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Meyrin, setelah ia menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku. "Kau tahu, aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana."

Aku mencoba menampilkan senyuman yang bisa aku sajikan pada Meyrin. Kenapa? Kenapa Meyrin harus datang di saat seperti ini? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Meyrin pergi, apalagi melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan Cagalli di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Meyrin," jawabku. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman lamaku."

"Oh, begitu?" jawab Meyrin, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Cagalli. "Perkenalkan, namaku Meyrin Hawke," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Cagalli.

Aku ikut menatap Cagalli, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca olehku. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengarnya berdehem dan menjawab, "Salam kenal, aku Cagalli Hibiki," sambil menyambut tangan Meyrin.

Meyrin mengangguk, lalu ia menarik tangannya dan kembali menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar Cagalli berkata, "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh pada Cagalli, kulihat ia sudah mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berada di bawah meja. "Apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa?" tanyaku.

Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi? Apa ia merasa tidak nyaman? Apa ia mulai merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku? Atau karena Meyrin?

"Aku datang ke sini bersama seorang temanku," aku mendengarnya berkata demikian, saat ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya. "Aku harus segera menemuinya."

"Oh, begitu ya…" hanya itu, respon yang bisa kuberikan.

Tidak rela, aku benar-benar tidak rela membiarkan ia pergi sekarang. Masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya, masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Seandainya Meyrin tidak menemukanku di sini, seandainya aku bisa menghentukan waktu…

Aku menatap punggung Cagalli yang sedang beranjak ke meja kasir dalam diam. Pikiranku sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai pemikiran tentang apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan. Apakah aku harus meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga, tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Meyrin? Ataukah aku harus mencari kesempatan lain?

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Athrun," suara Cagalli berhasil membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. "Kau juga, Meyrin."

Aku sempat terdiam dan kembali larut dalam pikiranku. Senang? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ia merasa senang bisa bertemu denganku? Apa ia mengatakan itu dengan jujur, atau hanya sekedar basa-basi?

Entahlah, jujur atau tidak, perkataannya barusan mampu mendatangkan secerca cahaya ke dalam hatiku. Secerca cahaya yang datang bersama harapan, secerca cahaya yang kuharap akan mampu membimbingku untuk dapat menggapai dirinya.

"Cagalli?" tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mengucapkan namanya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap mataku. Seketika itu juga hatiku berteriak, memerintahku untuk segera mengungkapkan segala rasa dan hal-hal yang ingin aku katakana padanya. Akan tepapi nalarku berkata lain, menjabarkan tentang situasi yang tidak tepat dan .mengingatkanku agar tidak termakan oleh perasaanku lagi.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengulangi kalimatnya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Cagalli mengangguk kecil, lalu ia menjawab, "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Sekali lagi, aku mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus di wajahku. Tidak ada kata apa pun lagi yang terucap, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dan Meyrin di dalam _café_.

Aku terus menatap sosoknya yang semakin menjauh, masih dengan perasaan tidak rela yang memenuhi hatiku. Nalarku pun ikut dilanda kekacauan, memikirkan berbagai kesempatan yang mungkin aku dapatkan. Aku harus menemuinya lagi, aku ingin memulai pembicaraan lain dengannya. Sebuah pembicaraan serius di antara kami berdua, tanpa adanya gangguan dari apa pun dan siapa pun.

Aku ingin mencobanya lagi, mencoba untuk menyenangkan dan membahagiakan hatinya. Meski sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa selalu berada di sisinya, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menerangi hari-harinya dengan kasih sayangku.

Pertemuanku dengannya hari ini, sorot matanya yang hangat dan kalimat terakhir darinya tadi sangatlah cukup untuk membangkitkan keberanian dalam diriku. Sebuah keberanian untuk kembali berharap dan berusaha meraih harapan tersebut, keberanian untuk memulainya lagi dari awal, setelah sekian lama terpuruk dalam rasa penyesalan. Keberanian untuk mengambil dan memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang kumiliki.

Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik, tidak akan kubiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Aku akan memulainya perlahan, tidak akan termakan oleh perasaanku lagi. Meski jalan yang akan kutempuh kali ini akan terasa sangat berat dan panjang, aku tidak akan menyerah.

_Karena aku mencintainya dan rela korbankan apa pun untuknya, selalu…_

* * *

_Yosh, sekian..._

_Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lain..._

_Bagaimana pendapat kalian?_

_Oya, Cyaaz mau pamit nih... Cyaaz mau HIATUS dulu, butuh liburan... Hehe._

_Maaf ya, Cyaaz sebenernya nggak suka menelantarkan Fic, tapi..._

_Ah, Cyaaz akan segera kembali jika sudah saatnya... ^_^_

_Sorry and Thank you, All..._

* * *

_PS: Kitty? Nih, aku udah Update! Sekarang aku mau hadiahku...? :3_


End file.
